Quiet
by sasunaru1123
Summary: Haruhi and Mori are enjoying some relaxing couple time...but a certain duo have other plans. Inspired by dont-even-ask1 and uyay because they wrote Life as we know and filled my head with canons
1. Chapter 1

**Quiet~ a Haru/Mori fanfic.**

**Yo Sasunaru1123 here with a new fic (again) but this time it's a Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfic with one of my OSP's Haru/Mori. Enjoy the silence. Oh yeah little A/N before I start**_** italics mean they're communicating….in silence**_

Haruhi was sitting in a comfortable silence with her boyfriend Takahasi. She was studying Biology whereas he was simply reading a book. She loved the serenity and so did he. However after a while she became curious as to what kind of book he was reading. It had a bright blue cover and small gold print on it. So small she couldn't make it out so she began to squint her eyes while leaning in. This distracted Mori as he became a little worried with his girlfriend's antics. She caught him staring at her and he rose an eyebrow _what's wrong_. Haruhi turned her head and looked down _nothing. _Mori placed the book down making Haruhi silently whimper and placed his hand on her shoulder _Haruhi, what's wrong?_

She sighed very reluctant to break the silence "Your book seems interesting" she plainly stated. Mori smiled "It is."

Haruhi turned back towards her book and promptly started back studying. Mori smirked and picked Haruhi up easily causing her to squeal. "Takahasi put me down!" she began but was instantly silenced by the familiar feeling of warm lips on hers. As soon as it started t ended and when Mori pulled away he simply stated "Enjoy the silence."

They spent the rest of the afternoon together enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them.

A little ways away though two fiery red heads were spying on the couple and smirked mischievously. "Hikaru, we're gonna have fun with this aren't we?" he snapped a photo. "We most certainly are Kaoru." The other said…

**I love Hikaru and Kaoru so much I could die / If and when I write another part to this depends on you guys. You know use the button over there o/_\o**

**Yeah that one, press it and review so that I can write another one or something. I don't know. If I get like ten reviews requesting the other part I may consider it but anything more than that and I'll probably write it. No this isn't another scam to get you readers to review I'm just tired right now so….yeah. Oh yeah if you liked this story leave a review, I'm always willing and ready to try any couples except for ones that I hate cough SasuSaku cough. Well Ja ne for now**

**-Sasunaru1123 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiet~ part 2**

**Yo ~ guess who decided to do a sequel, if you guessed me then you're wrong. This is a message telling you that I have decided to cut Quiet and leave it as an oneshot. Well Ja see ya next time.**

**Why are you still here… well as long as you're sticking around I could tell you a story. Let there be Kyoya.**

I was in the music room as always, writing down the patterns as steady streams of customers poured through the door of the supposedly abandoned music room when I realised that we were lacking two of our most requested hosts. Where were Hikaru and Kaoru? As if on cue the two mischief makers came waltzing into the room with devilish smirks directed in the way of both Mori and Haruhi as well as Tamaki…This couldn't be good could it?

I slunk away into the shadows while I observed as the whole thing unfolded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Mori's POV 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was tentatively watching over Mitskuni when I saw the twins burst into the room with something suspicious looking in their hands. Mitskuni probably realised as well because he redirected his attention to the twins while the girls gushed at his 'cuteness'. They made their way over to Tamaki who was currently going all goo-goo over this first year who I'm sure was practically melting at his looks. Hikaru leaned over and whispered something in his ears and it looked as if it really scared him as his eyes practically exploded from their sockets. He immediately got up, completely forgetting the girls which he never does and proceeded to stomp over to where Haruhi was nonchalantly tending to the girls who had asked for her. I subconsciously smiled as I saw her truly interested in whatever the girls were babbling at. Tamaki however, grabbed Haruhi by her arm and pulled her over to the twins. Kyoya, who I assume was observing the entire time as well, deemed it necessary to finally step in and make an announcement to the eager girls who were looking on. Honey and I also excused ourselves from our guests and hurried over to a practically steaming Tamaki. Haruhi looked genuinely surprised and irritated at Tamaki's antics. "Attention, guests, it seems we have a club debacle so we're going to be closing for the day" Kyoya calmly said to the guests. As calm as he sounded all of us saw the intricately hidden anger in his eyes, behind his glasses. Wide arrays of sounds from awws to oohs were heard as the girls reluctantly left the clubroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Haruhi's POV -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tamaki-senpai pulled me aside and Kyoya-senpai made a weird announcement save the killer intent rolling off of him in waves. I got a bit surprised but then I got irritated because I spotted Hikaru and Kaoru sitting at a table idly sipping tea. Of course, the bet I made with them, dammit. Those devil twins tricked me; as if they read my mind they both turned towards me and flashed a smirk. My blood boiled as Hikaru mouthed to me we win. Man I wanted to punch his lights out. If Mori knew that I betted on my self-control, he'd probably kill me because I was known for my understanding, NOT my patience. Tamaki was blabbering something about his daughter being stolen and her chastity was at stake and I wasn't paying attention… until I heard the word chastity. "Tamaki-senpai, my chastity is none of your concern." I sharply replied, much sharper than intended as I was still raging over my little problem_s_ in the form of the Hitachin twins across the way. "Haruhi it is my concern who you sleep with especially since it's someone in _this club_." I froze along with Kyoya, Honey, Mori even Hikaru and Kaoru walked this way. I turned around now at breaking point after hearing Tamaki's imagination running wild again. As if sensing my anger Mori walked over to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Tono, we never said" Hikaru began, "That they slept together." Kaoru expertly finished. God, those two were creepy. The air became a lot lighter now that the club knew that it really _was_ just Tamaki's wild imagination. "Mori, maybe we should finally tell them." I whispered to him. I could see that he contemplated it, weighed the options and after a few seconds he silently nodded, I also nodded. "Fine I'll tell you because Hikaru and Kaoru cheated." Mori raised an eyebrow, I'd explain later. "Mori and I are going out." Simple, right? No one exploding, no killer Honey, no Kyoya trying to expose his secret powers of dark magic, no Tamaki babbling…wait "Tamaki-sensei?" I slowly called out, no answer. Mori was now standing directly behind me with his hand on my shoulder; I was still worried about Tamaki so I poked him. Hikaru and Kaoru started poking him too "Tono, tono, tono, tono, tono, tono, tono, tono," they chimed. Now I was worried for an entirely different reason. Tamaki by now had fainted and Kyoya was simply sketching something in his book.

-**Two hours later ^ ^" (Hikaru's POV) **-

Tamaki woke up and immediately walked towards Kyoya. Kaoru and I exchanged looks with a mischievous glint in our eyes, this was gonna be good.

"Mommy! What day is it!" Tamaki shouted at him. "The date is the same as it was this morning Tamaki, October 9th" the stoic raven replied quickly adjusting his glasses. "I had this horrible nightmare where Haruhi and Mori were going out BEHIND THE CLUB'S BACK!" he dramatically screamed. At this point I steeped in "That was no dream boss, Haruhi is dating Mori. See for yourself." Both my brother and I pointed at the kitchen where Honey was eating a chocolate cake and Haruhi and Mori were cuddling on the huge comfy sofa. Tamaki looked utterly horrified. "But- no- the neighbour and m-my daughter" There was a long silence and me and Kaoru covered our ears while smirking our signature 'let's make mischief' smirk.

"MORINO LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" we then promptly broke out into a fit of laughter. Who knew making a bet with Haruhi would be so much fun.

_**Well…first Sick and now Quiet; I have a thing for threeshots now don't I. **_

_***sigh* Review and shit and whatever**_

_**-Sasunaru1123**_


End file.
